Faster Pussycat! Kill! Kill!
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: You'll have to read to find out! I'm bad at summeries lately. But how often do i dissapoint? Hardly ever, i'm hoping. You'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

Yet another fanfic from lovely little me! Lol! I really hope you like it.

I'm not telling you where i got the title! If you know...don't say! It'd ruin me! =p

Anyways! If you're wondering why i never put a disclaimer, it's because i could never make something as awesome as Bleach!!

Read review and enjoy! XD

* * *

**_Chapter 1 .:Soi:._**

'_Dark. To dark_.' Yoruichi thought simply as she ran to help Kisuke. '_It's never been this dark_.' She glanced up at the night sky.

The moon was gone and there were no stars.

'_To dark_.'

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Th-thank you. Yoruichi." Kisuke stumbled over his words.

Yoruichi pulled off her scarf. "No need to thank me. I brought all eight of them here. Along with the new 'Gigai' you were working on." She was not pleased.

Kisuke stared with admiration and curiosity. Yoruichi looked away. "Now get on with it. The best solution to the worst situation." She mumbled.

"That you'd thought of since you first heard about this from Hirako." She finished.

Kisuke gave her a blank stare. "…So you know everything. What an unpleasant person."

"You're one to talk." Yoruichi scoffed with no amusement in her tone.

She listened as Kisuke spoke but paid no attention. '_Soi_.'

"Yoruichi…Yoruichi…Yoruichi!"

She jerked and looked around to a concerned Kisuke. "What?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Hurry up."

"…Alright."

Yoruichi looked to the entrance of the underground hideout. What she wouldn't give to just leave and go back home and wake up the next day and say this was just a crazy dream and laugh with Soi Fon about it.

'…_Soi_.'

She could just leave. She hadn't really done anything. All she would get is a few years of a simple punishment. It was better than this.

'…_Soi_.'

Her heart told her to flee, but her head told her to stay. She didn't know which made more sense or what to do.

'_Soi_.'

Yoruichi saw a flash of light but paid it no mind. She just wanted to go _home_. Back home and back to sleep. Back to…

'_Soi_.'

Kisuke looked back at Yoruichi. As he stared his brow furrowed in confusion. He saw what she was looking at. '_Is she waiting for something_?' He knew she wasn't in a good mood but he was concerned. "Yoruichi?"

"…What?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Stop asking."

Kisuke felt a bit hurt his best friend was disregarding him so easily. But he did as he was told and turned back to Tessai.

"Time to go." Tessai looked back at the others.

Kisuke nodded and with Tessai's help gathered the others and headed for the gate. Kisuke glanced at Yoruichi again. "Yoruichi…?"

"I know. I'm coming." Yoruichi finally looked away from the entrance and followed behind slowly. She spared one last glance at the entrance. '_Save me_.'

The darkened entrance remained just that…dark. Dark and empty. There was no masked figure coming to get her. And the one she wanted to come and get her was tucked into her bed sleeping, oblivious.

Yoruichi heaved a sigh and stepped through.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi didn't get it. She sat on a sakura branch staring out. She just didn't get it.

'_Why_?'

'**I can't answer that.**'

'_I thought she trusted me_.'

'**I'm sure she did. She must have had a very good reason.**'

'…_I bet it was that man_.'

'**That Kisuke fellow?**'

'_Yes…it must have been him_.'

Anger bubbled in Soi's veins and a scream built up in her lungs and rose in her throat, but she didn't let it out.

'**Don't hate until you have a reason.**'

'_She betrayed me…she abandoned me and her promise_.'

'**That may be. But you don't know the whole story.**'

'_I don't have to! She just dropped me, like I was nothing_!'

'**Maybe so…but don't hate until you have a reason. You don't know the whole story. So you have no reason to hate her. Be as angry as you please. But don't hate.**'

Soi nodded her understanding. Suzumebachi was right. She had every reason to be angry. But she had no right to hate Yoruichi without the whole truth.

'…**Scream.**'

'_What?_'

'**Scream. It'll make you feel better. For now at least.**'

Birds left their morning roost as a defining shriek ripped the morning air almost in half.

'…**Nicely done.**'

'_Thanks._'

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi lay on her bed staring up at the dark ceiling. She was either thinking to much or not enough. She honestly couldn't tell.

'_I bet she hates me so much right now_.'

It was the only thought that stood out.

Two days. It had only been two days and she missed Soi more than anything else. She felt regret that she had followed Kisuke, but what was done was done.

'**But does that mean you can't visit?**'

'_Haven't heard from you in a while_.'

'**Har har.**'

Yoruichi chuckled for the first time since she had gone to save Kisuke. It seemed forever ago now. The hours passed as if minutes where hours and the actual hours could be days. She thought she was going mad.

'**Go and visit. It's not like it'd be hard.**'

'…_I dunno._'

'**Be miserable then.**'

'…_I can't go back._'

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi woke blearily.

There is was again. That shuffle sound. She was to tired to move. She hadn't slept since she woke up that day and Yoruichi was gone.

Soi fell back asleep.

She groaned when she felt a nudge at her shoulder. She turned onto her back.

She opened her eyes again. She couldn't see anything. Just shadow against shadow.

She felt a pressure on her stomach. "Who are you?" Soi whispered. "Where are you?" She received no answer.

"Mm…" Soi closed her eyes again and fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! hope you like it!

Sorry for any errors!

_.:Thought:._

**.:Zanpakuto:.**

.:Regular speech:.

* * *

**Chapter 2 .:Cause I'm the bomb, like tick tick:.**

Kisuke stared at Yoruichi with concern. She hadn't said a word to him in a week. He didn't know if she was angry at him or the situation he'd put them in.

"…Yoruichi?" He called carefully.

The woman looked up at him but said nothing. Kisuke noticed her eyes looked a bit dull.

"Is there something wrong?"

'_No, only everything._' Yoruichi thought, annoyed. But she shook her head and went back to her meal.

"…You're eating less."

Yoruichi shrugged.

"…Not talking at all."

Again Yoruichi shrugged.

"You're acting like we're strangers."

Yoruichi glanced up at him with a hard glare before looking back at her food. She wasn't very hungry anymore.

"Yoruichi…"

The woman stood and walked away to the back of the small building. Leaving Kisuke alone, who sighed.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Damn!" Soi cursed under her breath. "It never sticks!"

'**You're trying to hard.**'

"Mm…maybe." Soi sighed and Suzumebachi returned to it's sealed form.

There was a long silence as Soi sat and leaned against a tilted tree with it's roots struggling to keep it on the ground.

'**Something's bothering you.**'

'_Mm…Suzumebachi, the last few days…have you noticed something in my room?_'

'**No. Why?**'

'_You're sure?_'

'**Yes. But why ask?**'

'_I'm not sure. Just feels like I'm not alone sometimes._'

'**Hmm…well if there was something there I would know. And I haven't felt anything.**'

Soi sighed. "Back to work." She released Suzumebachi and went back to training.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi stared out the window. She glared at the door when she heard a knock.

"Yoruichi?" She heard Kisuke call through the door. She didn't say a word.

"Yoruichi it's been over a month since we left. Say something."

The woman rolled her eyes at his desperate tone. She just didn't feel like talking.

She went back to staring out the window. '_Soi…_'

'**You'll have to talk sometime you know.**'

'_Maybe._'

'**I bet she's talking it up and here you are all quiet.**'

'_I'm quiet cause I'm the bomb._' Yoruichi smirked.

'**Haha! Like tick tick right?**'

'_Exactly._'

Yoruichi turned around when the door slid open. Kisuke stared at her with a sad face. "Yoruichi?"

The former princess and captain stood and pushed him out and slammed the door in his face.

"Yoruichi!"

'**What are you doing?**'

'_I can't stay here!_'

'**But…**'

'_I need my space, and I need that to be respected and he's not! I can't stay here!_'

Yoruichi threw on her orange jacket and pulled on her boots. She threw a few spare clothes into a backpack and jumped out the window.

She heard the door open again when she landed. She took off running as Kisuke appeared in the window.

"Yoruichi!"

She didn't look back.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi shifted in her sleep.

It was that shuffling sound again that brought her out of her sleep into a semi-wakened state.

"Mm…" Soi looked around through half lidded eyes.

Something pressed onto her stomach. "Who are you?" Soi whispered. She received no answer. "Mm…" She fell back asleep.

'_Where are you?_'

'I am here.'

'_Mm..._'

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi looked around the small apartment. It would do.

'_Soi…I wonder if she's okay._'

'**She can take care of herself.**'

'_…Why do you sound like that?_'

'**Like what?**'

'_…Like you know something I don't._'

'**What are you talking about?**'

'_…Forget it._'

Yoruichi set her bag down on the bare floor. She was far enough from Kisuke to be comfortable.

'_But I'm far enough from Soi to hate it._'

'**…So you love her?**'

'_What!?_'

'**You think about her all the time. Even when you were close.**'

'_We're just friends._'

'**Were.**'

'_Yeah. We_ were _friends._' Yoruichi sighed and walked over to the wide windows. She pressed her forehead against the cool glass.

'**…Are you ever going to talk?**'

'_I've decided the day I finally speak…will be the day I go back to Soul Society._'

'**That could be forever.**'

'_Well maybe forever isn't that long._'

'**No…maybe it isn't.**'

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi reported for her scheduled training with the stealth force.

She'd been passing through everything like it wasn't even real. The days just seem to flow by like 'tick, tick' now.

She improved, she noticed it and so did the other members of the stealth force.

"Soi Fon." A high ranking member addressed her later that day.

"Yes?"

"The captain commander wants to speak with you."

"…But why?"

"I wasn't told the details." He didn't sound annoyed. Just curious and a bit nervous. Soi was starting to be well know for her short temper when things didn't go her way.

"You're just to go to his office straight away. Sorry, but that's all I was told." He gave her an apologetic look before going back to his training.

Soi hummed and left the training grounds. '_What is this about?_'

'**Haha! Even I know already and you don't?**'

'_Obviously not. So what is it?_'

'**He must want to make you captain or something.**'

'_But why?_'

'**You're Shihoin's only student. It only makes sense he'd consider you.**'

'_I guess._'

.:**_Later_**:.

Soi had not been promoted to captain. Yamamoto had only informed her she would be given the spot when her training was complete.

She had been excited and sad to hear it. Excited because she would be the strongest. Sad because the job would bear the memories.

'**At least you get to be at the top. Or close to it.**'

"I guess so." Soi sighed and continued back to the training grounds.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi sighed as she stared up at her ceiling. She didn't know if she was thinking to much or not enough again.

'**You shouldn't dwell on it so much.**'

'_I_ _can._'

'**Why would you want to?**'

'_Cause I'm the bomb, like tick tick._'

Yoruichi fell asleep without any other thoughts. A shuffling woke her up, but not fully.

'_Who is it?_' She thought lazily.

'Me.'

'_Who…is that?_'

'…I am here.'

'_I…_'

Yoruichi shifted in her sleep. Something pressed onto her stomach.

'I am here.'


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter! hope you like it!

Sorry for any errors!

_.:Thought:._

**.:Zanpakuto:.**

.:Regular speech:.

* * *

**Chapter 3 .:Cat:.**

Yoruichi stared into the mirror before her with an almost sour expression. Black cat ears protruded from the top of her head.

The former captain looked around at her backside. A black tail swung lazily from the base of her spine.

She looked back into the mirror. '_It doesn't look that bad._' She mused.

'**It suits you.**'

Yoruichi chuckled and shook her head. She walked out into the living room and sat heavily on the couch, careful of her tail.

She'd been trying to change into a cat then back to normal for the past several weeks.

This was always as far as she got.

_'…I can't believe it's been five months. It seems like forever ago I left._' Yoruichi scratched at one of her ears.

'**Well maybe forever isn't that long.**'

Yoruichi chuckled at her Zanpakuto's words. Who knew she could have wisdom?

'**Hey!**'

Yoruichi chuckled and fell over on the couch. A little cat nap would be nice.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi huffed as she leaned against the almost uprooted tree. Or 'The Struggler' as Suzumebachi liked to call it.

"It's been a year. No news, no nothing. Just days to weeks to months." She muttered.

She'd been training till her legs couldn't bear her own weight. Of course the weights she put on them didn't help.

They were gravity weights. They were an excellent way to get faster without to much trouble. Soi had been wearing them for almost two months and added weight to them once she couldn't feel them.

She hardly ever took them off. Only for showers did they ever come off really.

"Alright…time to see how much they've worked." Soi tugged the weights off and tossed them onto the ground. They smashed into the ground and cracked the rock and dirt.

Soi stretched her legs and took off.

She almost tripped when she stopped back at the same spot. "How long was that?"

'**Well you didn't go very far. Just around a few quart yards.**'

"How long?"

'**About ten minutes.**'

"Not fast enough."

'**Take it easy. You'll break your legs if you take to much weight. The bones are already getting weak.**'

"Fine, fine. I guess a small break for a few days wouldn't kill me." Soi picked up the weights and left the forest quietly.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi shifted on the couch. She smiled when her tail tickled her stomach, then she turned again onto her back.

A shuffling pulled her out of her nap into a doze.

'_Who…_'

'I am here.'

'_Who are…you?_'

'…I am here.'

Yoruichi's brow furrowed but she didn't open her eyes. Something pressed onto her stomach.

She fell back asleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi shifted and tried to wake up. It was that shuffling again.

She tried to wake up but she felt so drained. Her body felt like stone. She opened her eyes slowly.

"…Where are you?"

'I am here.'

Something pressed onto her stomach and she tried to see what it was. But her head wouldn't move.

"Where."

'Right here.' Something brushed against her cheek.

"Mm…" Soi fell back asleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_"Come on Soi! Hurry up!" Yoruichi climbed up the side of the cliff. Soi was several feet behind trying to keep up._

_"Soi! Come on!" Yoruichi laughed._

_"Lady Yoruichi…!" Soi called desperately with a scared voice._

_The woman looked down. Soi looked sad and afraid. "Soi?"_

_"Please…wait for me."_

_Yoruichi stared for a moment before moving again._

_Soi watched as the captain made her way back down the cliff toward her. "Come on." Yoruichi grinned at her._

_"W-what?"_

_"Come on." Yoruichi took Soi's right hand and hooked it around her shoulder._

_'**Get on her back bee. She wants to carry you up.**'_

_Soi blushed at that but moved carefully onto Yoruichi's back._

_"You on?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You're sure?"_

_"Yes." Soi smiled and giggled._

_Yoruichi started to climb back up the cliff and Soi tightened her grip around the darker woman's neck._

_"Here we are!" Yoruichi called as she carefully crawled up onto the cliff. Soi stayed securely latched on._

_Yoruichi slipped her hands under Soi's thighs to keep her on her back as she walked to the edge._

_Small black dots moved slowly around below._

_"They look like ants from all the way up here, don't they Soi?" Yoruichi spoke with interest as she glanced at Soi, who's head was resting on her shoulder as she looked down below._

_"Yeah." Soi whispered._

_There was silence as Soi stared down at the Shinigami below. She looked over at Yoruichi._

_Gold met grey and Soi blushed, quickly looking away._

_Yoruichi smiled and looked back down. She sat care fully, she made no motion for Soi to get off._

_Soi wasn't sure how long they sat up there. But the sun was setting fast and she felt tired._

_She remembered leaning into her captain with her head on her shoulder and closing her eyes._

_Next thing she knew she woke up in her room with the sun on her face._

_"Ah!" Soi shot up._

_"Relax." A voice called from beside her. Soi shrieked and fell out of the bed. The person on her bed laughed._

_Soi shook her head and looked over the edge. Yoruichi lay on her side with her head propped onto her hand, smirking at her._

_"Well good morning." Yoruichi chuckled._

_"Lady Yoruichi, what are you doing?"_

_"Watching you."_

_Soi blushed and stood, brushing herself off. "Isn't it rude to stare miss?" She countered._

_"Oh-ho." Yoruichi smiled with surprised eyes. "Aren't we the daring one."_

_Soi smiled weakly. "Shouldn't training be starting now?"_

_"Ah I gave everybody the day off. Everybody needs a break once in a while." Yoruichi waved off the question and fell onto her back._

_Soi glanced around. "Um…Lady Yoruichi?"_

_"Mm?"_

_"Why…are you in my room?"_

_Yoruichi turned to look at her with a hurt expression. "Am I not welcome?"_

_"No! No you are I was just…I was just asking." Soi gave a shy smile._

_Yoruichi laughed._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi woke up slowly and opened her eyes. She remembered that…she remembered very well.

She sat up and stretched. She glanced out the window. It was morning.

She scratched at an ear and stood, going off to another part of the small apartment.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi stretched her legs. They felt odd without the extra weight. She jumped when something brushed up against her back.

She jumped off the porch and swung around to see a small black cat with greenish-yellow eyes staring at her with interest.

"Ah…just a cat. You scared me." Soi chuckled and moved closer. She held out her hand and the cat leaned in the inspect her fingertips.

It decided she was safe as it nudged the underside of her hand with its nose. Soi smiled and scratched the cat lightly behind the ear. It purred loudly.

"You're a cute little thing aren't you?" Soi sat back on the porch and the cat brushed up against her thigh.

Soi ran her hand across its back and tugged on the things small tail before going back to scratching the cats ears.

Soi picked up the cat carefully and inspected it. The cat mewled in protest. Soi concluded it was a girl and set it on her lap.

The cat circled once and settled back down. Soi scratched the cats neck. "You're a stray aren't you?" The cat looked up at her.

"Is that a yes?" Soi smiled.

The cat blunk once and continued to stare. "I guess so." Soi tapped the little cats nose and laughed when it sneezed.

"Your going to stay here?"

The cat stretched and decided to rest in another place. It stood and walked off Soi's lap and made its way inside.

"Hey! I didn't invite you in!" the cat looked back at her with curiosity. It mewled and continued on its way inside.

Soi huffed and crossed her arms. She felt amusement tug at the edge of her mind. '_Shut up!_'

'**Haha!**'

Soi stood and followed the cat in. Closing the door behind her.

"Get down!"

A soft mewl.

"Get off of the table!"


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter! hope you like it!

Sorry for any errors!

_.:Thought:._

**.:Zanpakuto:.**

.:Regular speech:.

* * *

**Chapter 4 .:Zhuo & Cutie:.**

Yoruichi strut around the streets of the small village where she was living with pride. She had finally managed it.

'**A cat who is a person who is a cat. What a dilemma.**'

Yoruichi smirked as she jogged down a side street. '_It is fun though!_'

'**I bet it is.**'

Yoruichi jumped onto a wall and the people passing by glanced up at her. A few smiled but the others glanced with a blank face.

'_How little they know._' Yoruichi mused before hopping down and continuing her walk.

'**Humans prefer to play ignorant. It's in all the history books.**'

'_The ones in Soul Society. The ones here like to say how smart they are._'

Her Zanpakuto chuckled and stayed quiet after.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi stretched and immediately became aware she was not alone. The soft purring and pressure on her sternum said that quite clearly.

She looked down to see two large greenish-yellow eyes staring at her.

Soi chuckled and scratched the cats ears. It purred and pressed its head into the attention, closing its eyes.

"Come on, get off. You want to eat don't you?" Soi spoke softly. The cat opened her eyes and stood. It jumped off onto the floor and Soi got up.

'**Your training is almost done.**'

'_Or maybe it just started._'

'**Ah, how wise of you.**'

'_Experience comes with time doesn't it?_'

'**Not in a short time.**'

'_True._'

Suzumebachi chuckled and stayed quiet.

Soi gave the cat a few shreds of fish and a small dish of water.

'**Why not milk?**'

'_You know why. And I do not feel like dealing with it._'

Suzumebachi laughed outright but said nothing.

Soi sat leaning against the kitchen wall staring at the small cat. "You need a name don't you?" The cat glanced at her and mewled before going back to her food.

"How about…Yue?" The cat didn't look up. Soi chuckled. "Niu?" Still nothing.

'**I think we all know it's a girl.**'

'_Oh shush._'

"Zhuo?" The cat stopped eating and looked up. It mewled softly. "You like that one?" The cat mewled again. "Zhuo it is."

Zhuo stared at Soi for a bit longer before going back to her meal. Soi laughed and stood. "I have to start training again. I think you can let yourself out." Soi walked to the door and left it cracked as she left.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi's brow furrowed. She sat cross-legged in her living room. She grunted in frustration and beat a fist onto the rug.

'_The more I try to concentrate the harder it gets!_'

'**It's because you're stuck in your head.**'

'_Shut up!_'

'**Mm…**'

Yoruichi stood and stretched. She moved to her small bedroom and dropped on the bed. '_SS was so much more advanced than these people._'

She flipped onto her back and stared at the dark ceiling. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi lay on her bed staring at the sleeping Zhuo beside her. '_I wish I could sleep like that._'

'**You could if you close your eyes.**'

'_Har har._' Soi rolled her eyes and tipped herself onto her back. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling. 'I just don't understand. And after all this time I'm not getting any closer to an answer.'

'**…Don't think about it so much bee.**'

'_I try not to but it always comes back_.' Soi closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Soi looked around. "Where…"_

_"**Hello.**" Soi whipped around. A pale woman with red eyes and cat ears. Her hair was blue and wore the top to the Shinigami robes with bandages underneath but simple skinny black jeans._

_"Who…"_

_"**I am Yoruichi's Zanpakuto.**" The woman's tail swung into view._

_"…What…"_

_"**What's my name?**" Soi watched as the woman's mouth moved to smirk. "**I can't tell you. Yoruichi couldn't either.**"_

_"But shouldn't she…?"_

_The other cut her off. "**Yoruichi should**_ do _**and should**_ be_**…a lot of things. But she doesn't and she's not.**"_

_"I-I guess so."_

_"**So why are you here cutie?**"_

_"I-I don't know."_

_"**You don't know? You must have sought me out.**" The woman's smirk widened._

_"**So where is your Zanpakuto?**"_

_"Uh…um I haven't…"_

_"**You haven't found it yet?**"_

_"N-no."_

_The woman moved closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. "**Aw, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll find it in no time cutie.**"_

_Soi blushed. "My name is Soi Fon!"_

_The woman laughed. "**I know that.**"_

_"Huh?"_

_"**I said I know that.**"_

_"Uh…how?"_

_The woman laughed. "**Everything Yoruichi knows I know. Simple as that**."_

_"O-oh." Soi blushed and looked at the ground, next she knew she was being squeezed into a bone crushing hug._

_"**You are just to cute**!"_

_"Ha…I can't breath!" Soi gasped._

_"**Oops. Sorry cutie**." The woman let her go but stayed very close._

_Soi chose to ignore that and looked around. "This is…"_

_"**My home I guess you could say**."_

_Soi looked up. She could barely see the sky. "Is it a rainforest or just a jungle?" She asked curiously._

_"**Rainforest. It rains here all the time**." The woman answered._

_And on cue it started to pour._

_Soi looked up at the other when she chuckled. "**Told you**."_

_"Doesn't it mean something's wrong when it rains so much?"_

_"**Normally yes. But if you have a rainforest with no rain…well it wouldn't be pleasant would it**?"_

_"I guess not."_

_"**To cute**."_

_Soi blushed and stared at the ground, the rain making her hair curl and her bangs to stick to her face._

_The woman pushed the hair back out of her eyes and smiled at her, making Soi's blush deepen._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi opened her eyes to meet a brighter pair. She smiled and poked Zhuo on the nose.

The cat shook her head. **[A/N:] (like animals do. Not like…nvm! Just keep reading!)** And strutted off out of the room.

'I remember meeting Yoruichi's Zanpakuto…but I never found out her name.' Soi sat in bed, looking out the window.

'**She's a lot of fun.**' Suzumebachi pointed out.

Soi huffed and slid out of bed.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi shifted. Something pressed onto her stomach and she tried to wake up. She only half succeeded.

She opened her eyes slowly. It felt familiar. Whatever it was. '_Are you real?_'

'…Are you?'

'_I don't…know._'

Yoruichi closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Zhuo!" Soi called. The cat mewled. "I told you to stay." Soi knelt and the cat trotted over, rubbing its head against her knee. It purred loudly.

Soi chuckled. "You'll never do as I say will you?"

The cat looked up and her and mewled softly. Soi brushed her hand across Zhuo's head.

"Well if you're gunna follow me come on." Soi leaned forward and Zhuo jumped onto her shoulders. Soi stood and the cat lay down.

"I wonder how this must look to other cats." Soi chuckled. Zhuo mewled and nibbled Soi's right ear. Soi laughed as she made her way to her training grounds.

* * *

**[A/N:] Zhuo is Chinese for Brilliant**


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth chapter! Hope you like it!

Sorry for any errors!

_.:Thought/Memory:._

**.:Zanpakuto:.**

.:Regular speech:.

* * *

**Chapter 5 .:I'll Catch You:.**

"Three years…" Soi mumbled, scratching the top of Zhuo's head. The cat was purring loudly.

**'You've gotten much better.'**

_'Yeah, but with a lot more work to do.'_

**'Very true.'**

Zhuo looked up at her. Soi glanced down. "What is it?" The cat mewled and lay back down, head on paws.

Soi smiled and looked up at the sky. _'…I miss her. As angry as I am I still miss her.'_

"I think you'd like her Zhuo." The cat mewled but didn't look up. Soi smiled. "You would."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi felt sick. _'Bad food I guess.'_

**'I keep telling you to check it before you eat.'**

_'Ah food is food.'_

**'Oh yeah food is food. I don't think good food makes you sick.'**

_'Alright alright I'll check it from now on. Jeeze.'_

**'Good.'**

_'Yeah yeah.'_

Yoruichi decided a bath would help her left the couch.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi stared at the darkening sky. "All these months of training and getting home from a full day of it…it doesn't do anything for me." She mumbled.

The furry black ball on her chest squirmed.

"I know I'm getting better…it's just…I don't feel like I'm getting anywhere. Like it's pointless."

**'Nothing is pointless as long as you're doing it for a reason.'**

"I guess I forgot my reason."

She felt a contemplative tug on the edges of her mind and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'll just have to find a new one."

**'Mm…'**

Soi closed her eyes and heaved a sigh.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**[A:N] When you see the italics alone in between breaks…that's a flashback!**

_"Back so soon cutie?"_

_"Please stop calling me that."_

_"Nah, I don't wanna."_

_Soi sighed. The red eyed woman smiled and nuzzled her head against Soi's shoulder. The girl blushed._

_"Why are you always like this when I get here?"_

_"I like you."_

_Soi rolled her eyes._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**'OI!'**

Yoruichi jolted up, sputtering. _'What!?'_

**'Don't yell at me! I was saving your ass from drowning!'**

Yoruichi realized she was still in the bath. _'Oh…sorry, thanks.'_

**'You're welcome. The bath is not a place to take a nap.'**

Yoruichi hummed and nodded. She curled her knees up and in, wrapping her arms around them. She propped her chin on her right kneecap.

**'Why so down?'**

_'I dunno. Just not my day.'_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**'Captain huh!?'**

_'Obviously.'_

Suzumebachi sucked her teeth. **'Don't be like that.'**

_'I don't know how else to be. I just feel empty. There's nothing driving me.'_

**'What happened to finding your reason?'**

_'I'm still finding it.'_

Zhuo mewled when Soi appeared. "Hey…you're gunna have a new place to run around now. The office has a full apartment behind it." Soi whispered as she scratched at Zhuo's ears.

Zhuo purred loudly and mewled again.

"But we'll only stay there when I have to stay overnight and don't want to walk all the way back here."

Soi leaned down and Zhuo jumped onto her shoulders, laying down across them.

"Let's go then."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Zhuo jumped down onto the bed and turned to look up at Soi.

Soi glanced around. It wasn't a bad place…but it didn't feel right. Something felt like it was lingering.

**'Yoruichi must have slept here quite often.'**

_'Maybe so…'_

Zhuo mewled and hopped off the bed. She stalked off to explore the new place.

"I'll have to train the stealth force now…"

**'That should be fun.'**

"A thankless job…one I don't really want."

Suzumebachi sighed. Soi always started out simple then went into the complicated things.

Soi let herself fall onto the small bed. Zhuo stalked back in a few minutes later and hopped onto the bed then Soi's back.

Soi smiled and closed her eyes. Zhuo turned in small circles before settling down in the small of Soi's back for a nap.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi stared in disgust at the man before her. _'You've got to be kidding.'_

"What's you're name again?"

"Marechiyo Omaeda."

"…You're my lieutenant?"

"Uh…yes ma'am."

"…Why?"

"I…well uh…" He appeared to be confused as he thought about it.

Soi glared at him, he started to feel panicked. "I really…don't know ma'am."

"…I see."

Omaeda stared, confused. Zhuo hopped onto the desk. Soi went back to her work and the new lieutenant tried to pet the cat, who growled at him and hissed.

"Leave her alone and go back to your work lieutenant." Soi didn't look up.

"I…uh I mean, of course Soi Fon taichou." He hurried out of their as fast as his feet could carry him.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi stared out the window. _'They're starting to get more and more advanced as time passes.'_

**'Eight years and they're getting good.'**

_'Oh yeah.'_

**'Still eating bad food.'**

_'I think it's the milk. I leave it in there for too long.'_ Yoruichi yawned and moved over to the couch. _'Technology is really hitting home.'_

She closed her eyes for a nap.

It was later that she tried to wake up but couldn't fully. It had been so long since it happened she had completely forgotten about it.

She jerked when something pressed into her stomach.

_'You…'_

'…Yes.'

_'You left.'_

'…I did.'

Yoruichi felt sadness tug at her heart. She couldn't understand why as she tried to open her eyes._ 'Why?'_

'…I am sorry.'

_'…Stay?'_

'…Yes.'

Happiness pushed the sadness out. She fell back asleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi huffed. Training, fighting, working…for what?

"I can't find my reason Zhuo." Soi whispered to the small creature. The cat mewled and nuzzled Soi's palm. Soi smiled.

Not once since Yoruichi left had she let anyone else see her smile or laugh. Zhuo was her secret keeper and companion. She had even caught the cat following her on a few missions.

She had to act hard…solid as a rock. Like nothing got in or out. Even when it did.

"You'll never tell my secrets will you?" Soi asked curiously. Zhuo looked up at her with clear greenish-yellow eyes, Soi saw herself in them like she would have a mirror.

Zhuo mewled and licked Soi's index finger. Soi smiled picked her up. Zhuo mewled, Soi brought her close and pecked a kiss on the cats nose.

She sat up and set her down. Zhuo scampered out to the office and Soi followed.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi just wanted to sleep. She lay on her side in her bed.

She was so tired she couldn't stand or open her eyes.

'So sleep.'

Yoruichi hummed and felt all the tension drain from her body as she let herself fall.

'I'll catch you.'

_'…Thank you.'_

_

* * *

_

**[A/N:] I've got big plans!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Fifth chapter! Hope you like it!

Sorry for any errors!

_.:Thought/Memory:._

**.:Zanpakuto:.**

.:Regular speech:.

* * *

**Chapter 6 .:Why Yes I did/Why Yes You Are:.**

Yoruichi felt her strength draining a lot lately. It had been happening the last few years but now it was really hitting home.

_'I'm not becoming a human.'_

**'I think it's from lack of training.'**

_'Did you just call me fat?'_

**'Why yes I did.'**

Yoruichi huffed and fell back on the couch. _'I feel lousy. Ten years of loneliness is really getting to me.'_ She closed her eyes.

'You are not alone.'

_'…I guess not.'_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Train, work, train, work." Si mumbled as she filled out paper work. "That's all I ever do."

**'Go have some fun.'**

"That'd ruin my rep."

Suzumebachi chuckled and hummed.

Zhuo strut across the desk. Soi passed a hand over her back as she went. "You have all the fun you want huh?"

Zhuo jumped to the windowsill and glanced back at Soi, she mewled and hopped out.

**'Why not practice bankai?'**

_'No thank you.'_

Suzumebachi huffed. **'Is there a problem with how I look?'**

_'It's kinda offensive with what I do.'_ Soi thought meekly.

**'…You do know the Zanpakuto reflects the wielder right?'**

_'Are you calling me short?'_

**'Simply because I'm tall in my bankai form doesn't mean anything.'**

_'You're calling me short!'_

**'Why yes I am.'**

Soi mumbled under her breath and went back to her paper work.

**'No come back?'**

_'Shut up!!'_

**'Fantastic.'**

Soi growled and gripped her pen to snapping point.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi hung over the edge of her bed._ 'I think I'm gunna puke.'_

**'Eww! Gross factor!'**

_'Shut up! You think I wanna clean it up!?'_

**'Puke out the window then.'**

Yoruichi glanced at the window. If she did puke it wouldn't be a bad idea. At least she wouldn't have to clean it.

As the buildings were getting taller, she had moved to a three story building a few months ago.

_'What if it lands on some bodies head?'_

**'Uhh…just…worry about that later.'**

Yoruichi fell back onto the bed. Her stomach lurched and she paled.

**'Oh gross!'**

Yoruichi had bolted to the window, which was closer than the bathroom at the moment, snapped it open and heaved.

**'That's disgusting.'**

Yoruichi blanched as the contents of her stomach did in fact hit someone. She ducked back into the apartment as the person cursed and shouted.

_'Oops.'_ She snapped her window shut.

Her Zanpakuto was roaring with laughter. _'Shut up!'_

**'Haha!! You actually…haha!!'**

_'Shut up!!'_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi looked up at the sky on her walk home from her office. It was still early and she wanted the privacy of her home.

Something felt off but as soon as the feeling had come it was gone. But she continued to stare up.

Zhuo brushed against her leg. Soi glanced down and picked the cat up. "Stop worrying." She muttered as she scratched the cats ears.

She continued on her walk with the cat cradled in her arms.

"I'll just get something warm to drink and take a nap."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_'Ugh! How many years do you have to be sick before you actually feel like you're dying!?'_

**'It's been twenty years Yoruichi! Fuck your pride and go to the damn doctor!'**

_'Ugh! I don't want to!'_

**'Get your ass out of this apartment and go to the fucking doctors!'**

_'…_'

**'Soi Fon would want you to go and make sure you were okay.'**

_'…Fine!'_

**'Good girl.'**

Yoruichi locked her door on the way out. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her as she walked. _'Do they even have anything that can tell me what's wrong yet?'_

**'They should.'**

Yoruichi hummed to herself as she kept on her way. She'd been in this town for over forty years. She didn't make any friends because they would have wondered why she never got any older.

Though she was sure a few people she had seen more than once were wondering about it.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi sat on a tree branch, hardly thinking, just watching.

**'A person who's a captain but doesn't want it but loves it. How difficult.'**

_'I only like the training. The rest seems pointless.'_

**'You can't like anything.'**

"I like Zhuo."

**'That's different.'**

"Maybe."

**'Solid as a rock and unmovable as a mountain. That's how you have to be.'**

"…But not how I want to be."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi stared at the doctor in front of her._ 'What'd he say?'_

**'You heard him.'**

_'But…it's not even possible! I haven't been with anybody! Ever!'_

**'You sure give off the vibe that you have.'**

_'Shut up! Not now!'_

The doctor gave a worried look. "Miss…are you alright, did you hear me?"

Yoruichi nodded and passed a hand through her hair. She swallowed and stood. Scribbling out a note of thanks she left the office.

She returned home and fell onto her bed. Closing her eyes, she hoped she would just wake up and it'd be a dream.

She fell asleep.

'…I have to leave now.'

_'No.'_

'I've done what I have to.'

_'…This is your fault?'_ Yoruichi tried to pull herself from sleep. She felt herself grow angry.

'Not necessarily. You'll understand later.'

_'I don't…I don't know how…what do I do?'_

**'You'll learn.'**

Yoruichi snapped awake. The sun was gone and it was dark out. _'As dark as the night I left.'_

**'…'**

_'I…tell me what to do. I can't…'_

**'It's your kid not mine. I can't do anything.'**

Yoruichi curled into a tight ball. _'I can't take care of a baby.'_

**'You have to try. You can't just get rid of it.'**

_'I wasn't going to. I just don't know what to do.'_

**'…I'm sure you'll figure it out.'**

_'…Soi.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N:] If you listen to Cute by Stephen Jerzak I'll post another chapter after this one!**

.:_Thought_:.

.:Regular speech:.

**.:Zanpakuto:.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 .:This and That With Bee and Cat:.**

Soi snarled at the bumbling group of idiots in front of her. _'They call this training?'_

"Train harder! Work faster!" She shouted, and the group picked up speed and the clashes of swords became more obvious.

_'Hopeless…'_

**'At least they're trying.'**

_'Yeah, I guess.'_

Zhuo hopped onto the banister Soi's left foot was propped up against. Soi glanced at her over her arm which was pressed into her heightened knee.

"You could knock these guys out no problem couldn't you Zhuo?" She whispered. The cat mewled and brushed up against her leg.

"Yeah, you could." The captain mumbled, turning her eyes back to the large group.

_'Ugh, enough of this.'_ Soi turned, "Keep them at this for another two hours!" She barked at Omaeda.

Soi walked back inside as the lieutenant stuttered out his response.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi lay curled up in a tight ball on her bed. Her arms clutched tight around her stomach. _'How am I supposed to take care of a child I can't speak to?'_

**'Talk then.'**

_'No…this is one promise I can keep…and I plan on keeping it. I'll just have to improvise someway.'_

Yoruichi sat up with her arms still around her stomach. _'I wonder what they'll look like.'_

**'You obviously.'**

_'No need for attitude!'_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi scratched Zhuo's ears as she lay on her bed staring lazily at the ceiling. She skipped on training today. She just didn't feel like it.

She felt very detached lately. _'What is the matter with me?'_ She sighed.

Suzumebachi stayed silent oddly enough.

"What to do what to do." She mumbled. "I wonder how Yoruichi is doing…good I hope."

The captain sighed again. She was still angry at Yoruichi, very angry. Unlike humans Shinigami lived long enough to hold a grudge. Life was long enough to stay angry, it was never to short.

"Right now I'd have to say I'm more annoyed with what she did than angry." Soi commented. Zhuo mewled and returned to purring happily.

Soi rolled onto her side still cradling the cat. "…I wonder if it's because you live in Soul Society that you've lived so long." The captain whispered. Zhuo mewled and closed her eyes.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi sat on her couch, staring out the window with a blank face. When she had gone to the doctor he had said she was already two months along. She was now well into the third month and was just starting to show.

_'…Maybe I should go back to Kisuke's…'_

**'Couldn't hurt.'**

_'Would he even help me after how I treated him? Not that he didn't deserve it for all his meddling.'_

**'You need help. If he really cares he'll help you.'**

Yoruichi stood from the couch and walked to her room. _'Back to Kisuke's then.'_

**'That's a girl.'**

Yoruichi pulled out the bag she had first used to leave Kisuke's. _'Just take what I need then.'_

She packed what she needed for the few hour trip and left the apartment.

**'Not paying rent?'** her Zanpakuto snickered.

_'Oh hush!'_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kisuke was sitting at his small table in the room just beyond the shop. He was recounting his inventory charts and continued to sigh every now and then.

"Boss…" Tessai called to him from the front of the shop.

"What is it?" He was annoyed now…he couldn't concentrate and now it was worse.

"Come see for yourself."

Kisuke sucked his teeth and stood. He snapped open the door to the shop. "What is it, you better have a good…" he stepped down the small step and stopped short.

A violet haired women in an orange jacket and black pants with a backpack slung over her shoulder stood in the doorway.

"…Yoruichi?"

The woman nodded once.

"Where…why are you…what's going on?"

Yoruichi just stared at him.

"Ah…come on, come on in here."

The woman followed him back into the small living room and dropped her bag beside the table. Tessai shuffled through the room, closing doors behind him

Yoruichi shrugged off her jacket and Kisuke saw her stomach.

"What the…what the hell have you been doing!?"

The woman glared daggers at him and sat. Kisuke stared for a moment and followed her example.

"…So…where's the father?"

Yoruichi shrugged. She had no idea how it happened, only that thing that came when she was sleeping that had disappeared and she couldn't explain.

"…So what…you've been like…sleeping around?"

Yoruichi punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Ow!! Ow, I was only kidding!" The man held his bruised shoulder and stared at the woman in front of him.

There was a long silence. "…I don't know what to ask or what to say…" Kisuke spoke quietly.

Yoruichi sighed. _'I won't talk…what would I possibly say anyway?'_

"Well! No need to worry Yoruichi! We'll help you out!" Kisuke declared.

Yoruichi smiled her thanks and nodded.

"So…how've you been?" Kisuke asked curiously.

Yoruichi motioned for him to bring her something to write with and paper.

Kisuke brought it over and set it in front of her.

She scribbled something out and Kisuke took the paper. "Confused, bored, scared, okay…all in all I've been better, huh?" He read out her response.

Yoruichi nodded.

"I see. Well…we're gunna help you out. Your old room is still available. You can get set up and carry on as usual."

Yoruichi smiled her thanks again.

"And…when are you planning on talking?"

The woman motioned for him to hand her back the paper. She wrote out her answer and Kisuke leaned in to look at it.

"…If you ever go back to Soul Society…I see."

Yoruichi nodded and grabbed her back. She stood and walked to the stairs and up to her room. She snapped the door shut behind her.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi stared out of her window. She lay on her stomach with Zhuo on her back.

She watched the rain from her bed.

"…I fail to understand…" She whispered.

**'What do you mean?'**

"I just feel…weird…I don't understand it is all."

**'Hmm…I don't know either.'**

"I didn't expect you to."

**'Yowza! Attitude!'**

"Oh shut up."

Suzumebachi chuckled and went silent.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi lay on her back, hand on her stomach. _'What to do what to do…'_

**'You're gunna get faaaaat.'**

_'SHUT UP!!'_

* * *

**[A/N:] Sorry it took so long for an update. I was really depressed for a while there.**


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N:] Little longer than usualy! Hope you like it!**

.:_Thought_:.

.:Regular speech:.

**.:Zanpakuto:.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 .:Lessons Learned...Maybe:.**

Soi stretched as she woke up. Zhuo purred from her spot on Soi's stummy. "Morning Zhuo." Soi whispered. The cat mewled.

"Time to get up." Soi scratched at the cats ears. The small animal purred some more and stood, hopping off Soi's stomach and onto the floor.

The captain slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Everything had been so dull lately. She was still trying to master bankai fully. It always zapped out on her.

**'Not my fault.'**

_'Nothing is ever your fault.'_

**'That's right, because I am perfection!'**

"…Riiiight." Soi rolled her eyes.

**'Hey!'**

Soi turned on the shower.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi studied her body in a mirror. Four months and her stomach had gotten a bit bigger._ '…Ugh…I am fat.'_ She looked down at her belly.

**'Told ya!'**

_'Shut up.'_ Yoruichi pouted and poked her stomach gently. _'Shouldn't babies move more?'_

**'I dunno. Ask Kisuke he's the expert with science. I'm sure he's studied babies and life and such.'**

_'Hmm…'_ Yoruichi stared at her stummy. The child hadn't kicked at all so fat in the past two months._ 'Babies grow feet and arms at fourth months or whatever right?'_

**'…I don't know!'** Her Zanpakuto was getting agitated with all the questions.

_'Alright alright.'_ Yoruichi started to sulk.

"Yoruichi?" A voiced called up the stairs.

The woman looked at the door but her mouth remained sealed shut.

Footsteps sounded and a knock came to the door. "Yoruichi?" It was Kisuke.

The former noble pulled her shirt back over her stomach and went to the door. She slid it open and stared at the blonde man.

"Foods ready if you want any." He informed her. She nodded and slipped past him. Kisuke shut her door for her and followed her down.

"So do you have any names or anything picked out yet?" Kisuke asked curiously. Yoruichi stopped and looked at him with surprise.

Naming had never crossed her mind. She shrugged. She still had five more months to think about it.

"I'll take that as a you don't care." Kisuke chuckled. Yoruichi shrugged again.

Tessai made at least three times the usual for food. Yoruichi's already large appetite had gotten quite a bit larger.

The others stared as she ate long after they had finished their regular sized meals. When she was gone she nodded a thank you and went out to take a walk.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She unsheathed Suzumebachi and dug her into the dirt.

**'…ouch…'** Suzumebachi mumbled.

Soi inhaled and exhaled deeply again. "Ban…kai!"

There was a large flash of white and Soi felt her right side grow heavy. "…Jakuhō Raikōben." Soi whispered.

**'Alright…be ready for the recoil.'** Jakuhō mumbled.

"Yeah…why do you have to be so big?"

**'Maybe because my human form is so small.'**

Soi hummed and aimed her bankai at a large empty part of empty desert. Jakuhō fired.

The captain tried to stand her ground but the shock of the recoil hit her and she was thrown back.

"Ugh!" Soi grunted as she finally stopped. She was embedded in a cliff far from where she has launched the attack. "Damn!"

**'Sorry…'** Suzumebachi returned to her sealed state.

_'Ugh…I can't move.'_

**'Just rest for a few minutes then.'**

Soi sighed and closed her eyes, taking her Zanpakuto's advice.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi stared out one of the windows of her room. _'Mm…should it be a Japanese name…or Chinese..'_

**'Why would you give the kid a Chinese name?'** Her Zanpakuto asked with a smirk. She rattled one of her chains.

_'…Shut up you know why.'_

**'…You sure it's not l-'**

_'Shut…up!'_

**'Alright jeeze, it was just a question. No need to snap.'**

_'Hmph!'_

Her Zanpakuto rattled at her chains.

_'Stop doing that, it's annoying.'_

**'Sorry.'**

Yoruichi shook her head. _'…Cats.'_ She sighed.

**'Hey!'**

Yoruichi chuckled but stopped and grunted when a sharp pain went through her stomach. She placed her hands on her abdomen. Something tapped at one of her hands.

_'…The baby's moving…'_ Yoruichi stared at her stomach in wonder. She moved her hand and again she felt a tap.

Yoruichi let out a small breath. A wide smile lit up on her face.

**'Motherly instinct.'**

_'What do you mean?'_

**'You thought something was wrong with it so you were worried about it, now you know that the kid is ok you're happy. It's motherly instinct or something.'**

_'Mm.'_ Yoruichi went back to looking at her stomach. _'Oh well.'_

She felt another tap under her hand and smiled wider.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi opened her eyes. It was night out. The stars glittered._ '…Why am I so weak…?'_ The captain asked herself. _'I may be a captain…but I'm still so weak.'_

**'…No you're not.'**

_'…'_

**'You're not. Since the beginning…no one man has stood at the top. They steel. The people take the power to stand at the top and be looked upon as a hero.'**

_'…'_

**'You question your strength…but only someone who is afraid to be alone and loves to be selfish refuses help and wants to stand above the rest.'**

_'…'_

**'…Soi Fon…if you're going to get stronger do it for yourself to help others. Not to out-beat someone like a child.'**

"I.." Never had she heard Suzumebachi speak wiser words. "I understand…thank you Suzumebachi."

**'Yes.'**

Soi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She pulled herself out of the cliff. Her muscles and joints ached from staying in such an uncomfortable position so long.

**'…Life is for the living my dear. Enjoy it.'**

_'Easier said than done.'_

Soi shivered from the cold. She decided to go home.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi hummed to herself while she lay in the warm bathtub. _'…Soi-chan…I wonder what she's up to.'_

**'Hating you I bet.'**

_'I wouldn't blame her.'_

Her Zanpakuto began rattling her chains again.

Yoruichi sighed. _'…Soi-chan…'_

**'I thought you hated titles.'**

_'I do…but,…'_ Yoruichi sighed again. _'Titles are a sign of respect. And she deserves that much from me.'_

**'I see.'**

_'She must be a captain by now…I bet she's amazing.'_

**'Mm hm.'**

_'She had a lot of potential…she must be so strong now…'_ Yoruichi smiled.

**'…'**

_'…I wonder if she still thinks about me…'_

**'I bet she does.'**

_'What do you mean?'_

**'Kinda hard to not think about someone who abandoned you.'**

_'…Thanks…'_

Her Zanpakuto chuckled and rattled her chains again.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi opened her eyes and was immediately startled into a sitting position.

She was…nowhere.

She was sitting on a large expansive plate of…She looked down… "…What is this?" She touched the smooth pale surface.

"It's a kind of marble I believe." A soft voice called from behind her. Soi jerked and looked around.

**[A/N:] I have seen what the real Suzumebachi looks like!! It is for that reason…I'm not going to tell you! I'm going to show her as I wish she would have been ='(**

A small girl about the size of a toddler sat a few feet behind her. She had soft brown hair and pale skin. Her eyes were exactly like Soi's.

Soi saw two small wings on her back.

"You are…Suzumebachi?"

"Yep yep!"

Suzumebachi stood. And Soi heard a small clinking sound. The Zanpakuto grinned and clasped her arms together behind her back.

Soi blanched when a large black stinger with strips and a tip of gold appeared from behind her companion. It glinted dangerously.

Suzumebachi glanced over at it. "Every hornet needs a stinger right?" The tail/stinger clinked again and swung back around to Suzumebachi's other side.

Soi saw two small back wings on her shoulder blades.

"So…why am I here?"

"I dunno…you tell me. I didn't bring you here."

Soi stared at her.

"What, are your legs broken? Stand up silly."

Soi clamored to her feet. She looked around. There was a full moon in the clear sky above, broken or cracked columns stood around at random locations.

"Uhh…" Soi looked back at Suzumebachi. The Zanpakuto sighed.

"Follow me!" The small girl turned and walked off. Soi saw the tail/stinger ran along her spine and extended a few feet out.

Soi finally noticed the louder clinking sound and where it was coming from. There were chains wrapped around Suzumebachi's torso.

The end of the chain was…in the floor.

"Uhh…the chain…,"

"Don't worry about it." Suzumebachi mumbled.

"Okay." Soi continued to look around. "Why are those broken?" She pointed to the columns.

Suzumebachi glanced at them. "…I'm not supposed to tell you."

"So where are we going then?"

"Nowhere. This whole place is the same. Although…" Suzumebachi stopped walking. Her tail/stinger swung around lazily.

"There did used to be a kind of temple around here." The small girl tugged on her clothes that Soi just noticed.

She had small shorts and a small top with horizontal gold stripes. She also saw small cat ears poking out of her mop of brown hair.

"A temple?"

"…She used to stay there sometimes."

"Who?"

"Her Zanpakuto…but when she left…the temple disappeared."

"…Yoruichi…"

"That was when this place lost most of its brightness…and things went away."

"You mean the columns?"

"There was a river to…it flowed all through here." Suzumebachi looked around.

"Let me guess….it dried up when she left?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Suzumebachi asked cutely.

Soi stared at her. "Just a guess."

"Oh. Oh well. Come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know!"

"Then why are we walking?"

"Just because I guess. But you should figure out why you're here."

Soi followed after her for what felt like hours.

"So…what does she look like?" The captain asked after a long period of silence.

"Who?" Suzumebachi glanced over her shoulder.

"Her Zanpakuto."

"Ohh…furry I guess."

"…Furry?"

"Yep!"

"Why was she here?"

"Because we had a connection."

"Is that why she made the temple you were talking about?"

"She didn't make that. It showed up when she did. She just stayed in there sometimes."

"I see…do you know how she is now?"

Suzumebachi smirked. "The sword or the wielder?"

Soi blushed. "Uhh…both?"

"Mm…her Zanpakuto is fine I guess. As sarcastic as ever I bet. It has been four months since we talked."

Soi nodded her understanding. "And Yoruichi?"

"Pregnant." Suzumebachi said bluntly.

"What!?" Soi stopped in her tracks. "By who!?"

Suzumebachi shrugged. "Why so bothered?" The soul weapon stopped walking and glanced back at her 'master'. Her tail twitched in amusement when she saw Soi's face.

"I'm not it's just…I…I don't know." Soi sighed. She was bothered. Very much so. Something felt twisted and deranged in her heart and her stomach flipped and coiled.

"Hmm, I understand. Well! Stay here as long as you like! I'll leave you alone to think. Whenever you've got it sorted out you'll leave here. See ya!" Suzumebachi waved and vanished. Her chains and tail clinking.

Soi sat down and tucked her knees to her chest. "Yoruichi,…"

The feeling, she realized after sometime, that was twisting her heart, it was jealousy and resentment. And surprisingly not toward Yoruichi.

It was toward whoever Yoruichi was with…if they were even still around.

"Why would I feel that way?" Soi whispered. "It's not any concern to me."

Then again…maybe it was…she really wasn't sure anymore. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Life is far to confusing." She mumbled.

When she opened her eyes she was staring up at her ceiling…or that's what she would be looking at if not for the two large yellow-green eyes staring into her own.

"Ah!" Soi jumped up and the poor cat Zhuo went rolling off the bed.

"Oh! Zhuo I'm so sorry!" Soi quickly went to pick her up. The small animal blunk lazily up at her with dazed eyes.

"You scared me, I'm sorry." Soi pet the cat's head gently and sat on her bed. She cradled the cat as if she was a child.

She gave this animal all her care and time. Zhuo mewled.

The tiny little cat had her heart…or half of it. The rest…Soi had to admit, was far away.

It was down the street, past the main gates, and out of sight…all the way to a five foot two tanned woman with purple hair…who she wasn't supposed to care about.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi looked up from her spot on the porch. _'What was that?'_

**_'What was what?'_**

_'That jolt…didn't you feel that?'_

**'I didn't feel anything. What are you talking about?'**

_'…Never mind.'_

Yoruichi sighed and looked down at her stomach again. _'…Si…'_ She smiled. _'Weather you're a boy or girl that's what I'll call you.'_

_

* * *

_

**[A/N:] Sorry for any errors. **

**If you have a page on myspace, look me up. My url is f_ck_face **


	9. Chapter 9

**[A/N:] I have bad grammar I know that. I really should pick up reading actual books again ^_^'**

.:_Thought_:.

.:Regular speech:.

**.:Zanpakuto:.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 .:Hello-Goodbye-See You Soon:.**

Yoruichi sighed._ 'I wonder…'_

**'What?'**

_'Mm…I wonder if I'll remember my own voice when it comes time to use it.'_

**'Maybe, maybe not. It has been a long time.'**

_'Hmm…'_

**'Stop thinking so much. You'll hurt yourself.'**

_'Har har.'_

**'Heh.'**

_'Can I ask you something?'_

**'Mm hm.'**

_'What base are you?'_

**'Base?'**

_'Your element.'_

**'Hmm…'** The soul weapon rattled its chains. **'I am…something like the moon and the ocean.'**

_'Something like?'_

**'It's hard to explain. I did have a counter part.'**

_'I'm confused.'_ Yoruichi's brow furrowed.

**'Well…I'm not a twin blade you know that. But I do have a counter part. I am the moon and the other was the ocean.'**

_'…Who's the other?'_

**'…Though their element isn't water. But it has a liquid base.'**

_'Are you ignoring me?'_

**'It's something like yin and yang.'**

_'…Hey…'_

**'Were like opposites but the same.'** Her Zanpakuto continued on.

_'…Hey…'_ Yoruichi was growing more annoyed the more her companion ignored her.

**'We're still a bit connected.'**

_'Hey.'_

**'It's really a shame…we were quite the pair!'**

_'Hey!'_

**'What!?'**

_'Who is it?'_

**'…I can't say.'**

_'Argh!!'_ Yoruichi threw her arms towards the sky and began to pace her room.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi sat at her desk and chewed on her thumbnail.

The news of Yoruichi's pregnancy were starting to bother her more and more.

**'Your frustration will make you weak you know.'** Suzumebachi gave a smart comment after staying quiet for hours.

"…Mm…"

Suzumebachi sighed.

_'Is she alright? What if she's not? Is the father even around? What if she shows up again someday? What would I do?'_

**'Calm down. You're only going to confuse yourself by asking yourself so many questions.'**

"But,"

**'But nothing! Yoruichi can take care of herself. You know that better than anyone.'**

"Yeah…I guess I'll go train to pass the time."

Soi closed the doors to her office on the way out. Zhuo landed on the banister behind her. The captain turned to her. "Going with me this time?"

**'She'll be safe as long as you don't practice Bankai.'**

_'No…I was going to try something else.'_

Soi scratched the cat behind the ears and started off to her training grounds. Zhuo prowling along the banister beside her.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi made a face. _'Three more months and they'll be here…aye…I don't think I'm ready to be a parent.'_

**'Hardly any parents are ready to be parents. Just go with the flow and get what you need. You should also put anything sharp away.'**

_'…Baby proofing.'_

Her Zanpakuto laughed. **'Had to come sooner or later!'**

_'I guess.'_

Yoruichi sighed. _'I won't be able to move soon enough!'_

**'Hahaha!! Fatty fatty…'**

_'I dare you to finish that phrase!'_

**'…Sorry.'**

_'Yeah I bet.'_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi lay on the dirt after several hours of training. Zhuo slunk over on her belly and curled up at Soi's shoulder.

"…I'm so confused…" She turned her head to look at Zhuo.

**'What about?'**

"I don't even know…I'm just….confused."

Zhuo lifted her head and looked at her.

"Zhuo?"

The cat's ears twitched.

"Do you know me?"

The cat mewled, Soi couldn't tell if it was a yes or a know.

"Do you think I know myself?"

Zhuo stared at her before laying her head back down on her paws, ears titled back.

"…I'll take that as a no." Soi sighed and looked up at the sky. "What do I do?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kisuke sat beside the door to Yoruichi's room pressing his thumbs together.

He was a little to scared to go in. She was creaming like she was dying. But she still didn't say a word…just screamed bloody murder.

Tessai was delivering the baby.

Yoruichi had thrown several heavy objects at him and he bolted out of the room.

He was glad he'd made the kids go to the park today.

The kid had shown up two weeks early. Kisuke was glad they'd taken anything dangerous out of the house.

Yoruichi had finally stopped screaming he noticed. The blonde shop keeper stood and slid the door open and stuck his head in.

Tessai was wrapping the baby in some plain white blankets.

Kisuke walked in and sat beside Yoruichi who looked worried.

Tessai hummed and examined the newborn closer.

"What is it?" The blonde man asked curiously.

"It's a girl…" Tessai went to Yoruichi's other side and held out the small bundle.

Yoruichi sat up and took the child. She brushed a hand over Si's violet hair. Yoruichi smiled.

Si's eyes were open as she examined her mother curiously. Her skin wasn't as dark and her eyes were not gold.

They were a mix of grayish-blue.

_'…The same color as Soi's…'_

Yoruichi touched her finger to Si's nose. Si went cross eyed trying to keep it in sight. Yoruichi's smile grew.

The goddess brushed through Si's hair again.

Si poked out her tongue.

Kisuke and Tessai were smiling as they watched.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi sat at her desk signing papers. She felt empty and hadn't spoken a word to anyone in a few days.

Omaeda walked in with a small stack of paper but stopped short before he reached Soi's desk and stared at her.

Soi looked up at him. He looked a bit blurry. "What?" She finally ground out.

"Why are you crying?"

Soi furrowed her brow. "…What?"

Omaeda pointed at her. "You're crying captain."

Soi brought up a hand and swiped her fingers across her eyes. She was crying.

_'I didn't even notice.'_

She looked at the window to her right. There were tear streaks running down her cheeks.

The captain quickly wiped her eyes and looked down at her papers. The tears had splattered the ink, making them look blue and wrinkled.

The papers would be fine when they dried.

"…Omaeda." She started calmly.

"Uhh…yes captain?"

"Don't tell anyone about this. I was just having a small moment of weakness. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." He understood very well. But he set the papers down and left without another word.

_'Maybe he's not so bad.'_

**'…Soi?'**

"What is it?"

**'…Yoruichi's had the child. Just a few moments ago actually.'**

"…I see…" Soi felt something twist and snap. This time she felt the tears sting at her eyes, well up and fall.

She didn't try and wipe them away.

_

* * *

_

**[A/N:] Sorry for any errors. **

**And I don't know how to say the name in Chinese...i just picked it cause it meant smart =} so I'mma just say it like Seh or Sea or something...It doesn't really matter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N:] I....dunno...I don't own Bleach?**

.:_Thought_:.

.:Regular speech:.

**.:Zanpakuto:.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 .:This Chapter is Untitled:.**

Yoruichi lay in bed with Si. Who was now two days old.

The baby giggled quite often. Yoruichi found it to be the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

Little Si was sleeping now. The goddess ran her thumb across Si's cheek. The baby poked her tongue out. Yoruichi kept her laughter down.

_'Soi would love her.'_

**'As an aunt or as another parent?'**

_'Stop doing that!'_

**'What?'**

_'Confusing me!'_

**'Sorry, jeeze!'**

Yoruichi went back to watching her little one sleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi lay on her back in her bed staring at the wall.

Zhuo snoozed near her stomach.

The captain tucked her hands under her head. "...I don't feel like doing anything today."

**'You gotta get out of bed eventually Soi.'**

Soi huffed.

Suzumebachi rolled her eyes. **'Be that way!'**

Soi sighed and sat up. "I'm...empty." And she slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom, taking a pair of scissors with her.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was breakfast time at Urahara's shop.

Yoruichi sat with Si leaning against her now flat stomach.

Any time Jinta tried to touch Si Yoruichi would slap his hand away amd glare daggers at him. She knew the boy was fat to rough with girls and anyone younger than him. And she would have none of it concerning Si.

Eventually jinta stopped trying and just ate his meal.

Kisuke made funny faces at Si half the time.

She would giggle and poke her tongue out.

As it turned out she was very interested in her suroundings. She began trying to look around the second she was set down.

When breakfast was over Yoruichi took Si back upstairs to change her clothes.

Si made a funny sound in the back of her throat and giggled.

Yoruichi changed her own clothes and Si's clothes and went back downstairs for a walk.

"Have fun!" Kisuke called.

Yoruichi nodded and kept her left arm under Si and her right arm wrapped tight around Si's middle.

Everybody knew a baby needed fresh air. fake or stale air was bad for their health. Kisuke had told her so.

People commented on how cute Si was on Yoruichi's walk to the park. She smiled sweetly and continued on her way.

The park was quiet and hardly anyone was around.

Yoruichi sat with Si on her lap. The baby looked around curiously.

Si's hair was a little more than average on a baby and it was messy. Yoruichi smoothed it out gently, Si giggled at the action.

Yoruichi smiled wide. _'I didn't know it was possible to love someone I just met so much!'_

**'I bet she loves you just as much.'**

_'You think?'_

**'Yep.'**

Yoruichi covered Si's eyes and the baby giggled. Yoruichi uncovered Si's eyes and the baby turned to look up at her and almost fell over. Yoruichi caught her and placed her on the grass carefully. _'Her eyes are just like Soi's.'_

Her zanpakuto didn't say anything.

Si smiled and waved her arms. Yoruichi chuckled.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi stared at herself in the mirror.

She had cut off her braids and made her bangs uneven. "I'm sick of always being the same." She huffed and dropped the scissors and walked back into her bed room.

Zhuo watched her from the edge of the bed.

Soi pulled a shirt on and pants and slipped on her captains jacket. She sighed and looked at Zhuo. "Ready?"

The cat mewled and jumped off the bed.

The captain left her aparment and Zhuo followed her.

When she arrived at her division she heard shouts around the back. She looked down at Zhuo. "Should we go see?"

Zhuo walked over to the side of the building and mewled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Soi rolled her eyes and followed.

The shouting was because of a fight. Omaeda was just watching.

"Oi!" Soi cammanded the attention of her squad.

The two men stopped fighting and became visibly nervous.

"What is the matter with you? I can't be gone for a few hours without this who squad falling to shreds?" Soi looked around. "I want an answer!"

The squad members jerked uncomfortably.

"You...your name?" She pointed to one of the men that had been fighting.

"Aaburei."

"Seat?"

"Eight."

Soi nodded and looked at the other man. "You?"

"Torei."

"Seat?"

"Ten."

"And you two are fighting because?"

"We uh...we don't know ma'am." Aaburei answered.

Soi stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"We...don't know."

"...I don't have time for this. But you two...get out. Now!"

The two men bolted past her.

"Omaeda...?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Next time something like that happens...stop it!"

"Yes ma'am!" Omaeda saluted and stood stiff.

Soi shook her head and walked back around the building. Zhuo followed, trotting beside Soi.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi watched as Kisuke tickled Si's stomach and she squealed and kicked her small legs.

Tessai came up beside Yoruichi. "Ms. Yoruichi?" The woman looked up at him. "Didn't Si just finish eating?" Yoruichi nodded.

Tessai looked over at Kisuke. "Stop that!" He shouted at his 'boss'.

Urahara froze and looked around. "What?"

"She just ate."

"So?"

"Fine. Keep it up, you'll regret it." Tessai went back to the shop.

Kisuke looked at Yoruichi then back at Si and continued tickling her stomach.

Yoruichi watched as Si started giggling again...at first. Then she stopped and frowned.

Kisuke stared at her. "What's the matter?"

Yoruichi looked away as Kisuke was puked on.

She looked back and had to hold back a laugh.

Urahara held up his hands to his face. "Ew!!" He jumped up and ran to the bathroom careful not to hurt Si.

Si began crying and Yoruichi grabbed a small towel and went over to her child was was now two weeks old.

She cleaned off the crying baby and picked her up. Si stopped crying and looked up ay her mother. "...Ah..."Si poked her tongue out.

Yoruichi smiled as Si giggled.

_'She's just to cute.'_

**'I doubt it.'**

_'Shut up!'_

**'Anger management!'**

_'I don't need it!'_

**'Ha! Funniest joke ever!'**

_'Be quiet.'_

**'Hmph!'**

Yoruichi turned her attention back to her daughter. She kissed Si's forehead and the baby squealed.

_

* * *

_**[A/N:] Sorry for any errors. **

**Who loves this story!? It'll get a lot better eventually trust me! Oh and the two names I used for the two men fighting...that's my name and Tray's name! xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**[A/N:] I....dunno...I don't own Bleach?**

.:_Thought_:.

.:Regular speech:.

**.:Zanpakuto:.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 .:In Love and Outdone:.**

Si was napping in her mother's lap as the woman sat staring out the window.

_'...Soi-chan...'_

**'Is she all you think about when you don't think of Si?'**

'Yes.'

**'Aye...'**

_'My Soi-chan didn't save me...she didn't come and get me to keep me from making a huge mistake. My Soi-chan didn't save me...'_

**'But if you hadn't come here you wouldn't have _her_.'**

Yoruichi looked at her month old child in her lap. _'That's true...but I still miss my Soi-chan.'_

**'So you own her?'**

_'Not like that.'_

**'Then how is it?'**

_'Like...I don't know. Like friends own friends.'_

**'Or how lovers own lovers?'**

_'Soi-chan and I aren't lovers.'_

**'But you want to be.'**

_'No I don't!'_

**'Don't lie to me. I'm part of who you are remember? I see behind this wall you've put up.'**

_'I...'_

**'Love Soi.'**

_'No I don't!'_

**'Yes you do. As more than a friend.'**

_'No!'_

**'Why are you fighting it?'**

_'Because...'_

**'Because why? She worshipped you and you left her. You mean to tell me you didn't like her that way even a little?'**

_'Of course I did!'_

**'Then what's the problem?'**

_'Because she hates me! And on top of that wirship isn't love! What if she doesn't feel the same! What if she wants to kill me?'_

**'...Go back.'**

_'It's not that easy.'_

**'Yes it is. You left this place easy enough all that time ago.'**

_'...Mm...'_

**'You're making things harder than they have to be. Just go!'**

Yoruichi looked down at Si who was still sleeping. She brushed her fingers through Si's violet hair, that was getting thicker.

Si sneezed and woke up. "Oo?" She looked around.

Yoruichi smiled down at her and tickled Si's feet.

Si laughed and kicked her feet. Yoruichi chuckled and picked the child up.

She left her room exactly like it was and headed to the room below the shop.

Opening the gate was easy, her hell butterfly appeared and she walked though. Si looking around curiously.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi was sleeping. Or trying to.

It seemed like an oddly quiet night, and almost anything sounded scary.

She'd never admit it to anyone but Zhuo and Suzumebachi...but she was deathly terrified of the dark.

So when her door snapped open she shot up. "What do you want!!?" She screamed. God she hated the dark!

She didn't hear what she expected. What she heard was a small child starting to whine then cry.

The lights flicked on and it became harder to breath for her.

Yoruichi stood in the doorway. With her crying child in her arms.

"...This is a dream...I fell alseep and I'm dreaming..." Soi mumbled and fell back on her bed, pulling the blankets over her head.

But the baby kept crying and the lights stayed on.

And there was a pressure on the edge of the bed.

"Soi-chan..." Yoruichi rasped. It had been years since she'd spoken. So it felt odd to be using it after so long. But a promise was a promise.

"...Okay...this isn't a dream..." Soi pulled the covers down. "...How'd you get here and why are you here?"

Si was still whining. Soi sat up and stared at the small one. Yoruichi pseed the child to her. "Hold her please. I'll be right back."

"Uh..." Soi took the child awkwardly and stared at her. Si stopped crying and stared at the woman with curious eyes. "You're not going to dump her on me and run off are you?" It was a cold comment.

"No." Yoruichi came back in with a bottle and a glass of water. "Give her this."

Soi took the bottle. "What's her name?"

"Si."

"That's Chinese."

"I know."

"Why a Chinese name?"

"Because it meant smart...and it sounds like you're name." Youruichi took a drink of water. Her throat felt better.

Soi looked down at the small child and held the bottle to her. Si grabbed for it and ate happily.

Yoruichi chuckled. "She has an appetite like me."

"...Her eyes look like mine."

"So I noticed."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

"Who's the father?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why'd you come back?"

"Because I missed you."

"Yeah right."

"I did."

"If that was true you'd have come back a long time ago."

"Everything happens for a reason."

"Maybe...maybe not."

Zhuo yawned silently and stretched. She prowled over and inspected Si. The baby let go of the bottle. Human and animal stared at eachother.

"_Ahhh_!" Si held out a hand and Zhuo sniffed it curiously.

"If I hadn't stayed...she wouldn't be here...everything happens for a reason."

Soi sighed as she stared at the small child. "...She's beautiful."

"Yeah...she is."

"She has your wild violet hair."

Yoruichi chuckled.

"You grew yours out...long hair looks good on you."

Yoruichi ran a hand through her hair. "Thank you."

Soi could swear she saw a faint blush.

Si squealed and waved her arms. Soi looked back down at her, the baby stared at her with curious eyes...she poked her tongue out and Soi couldn't help but smile.

"Still hungry?"

"I told you...she eats like me."

Soi took the bottle and held it to Si, the baby grabbed at it. "Will that mean she's healthy or just chubby?"

"I'm hoping healthy."

Soi smiled. "You can sleep here if you like."

"Thank you."

"What about her? Where does she sleep?"

"With me."

"How old is she?"

" A month and a few days."

"...Why does your voice sound like that?"

"Like what?"

"All rough."

"Maybe because I haven't spoken a word in over forty years."

"Why haven't you?"

"I promised I wouldn't speak until I came back to Soul Society."

"I see."

There was a short silence.

"I'm sorry!" Yoruichi blurted out.

Soi looked surprised. "For?"

"For leaving! I'm sorry! I didn't do it because I hated you or because of my family or anything like that!" Yoruichi rushed.

"Then why?"

"Because I was stupid! I made the promise without a second thought and plus he's done so much for me I felt I had to re-pay him! I'm sorry!"

"Stop shouting you're making her upset." Soi commented on Si's face.

"...Sorry...I still have a lot to learn."

"Seems like it."

Yoruichi gave her an amaused, surprised look. "You can do better?"

"I can try." Soi smirked.

Si yawned.

Yoruichi set down her empty glass and took Si. "Time for sleep."

Soi took Zhuo into her lap and let Yoruichi and Si get comfortable.

Yoruichi noted the black cat. "Who's that?"

"Zhuo."

"She your pet?"

"She's my companion. Not a pet."

"I see. You know I can change into a cat too."

"Really?"

"Mm hm. A black one."

"You'll have to show me sometime."

"I could show you tomorrow."

"...Yoruichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you jealous of Zhuo?"

"What? No!"

Soi smirked. "I bet you are. Kinda seems like you wanna show her up." She scratched Zhuo's ears. The cat purred. "She's very smart you know. Aren't you?" Zhuo mewled.

"She's not smarter than me." Yoruichi was a little jealous of the animal.

Zhuo looked at her and mewled.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes. Being able to turn into a cat had advantages. She knew exactly what that little vermin had just said. "Am not."

Zhuo mewled again and her eyes widened a little. Yoruichi growled...that stupid cat was asking her for a fight. "Shut up."

Soi laughed. "Knock it off." She hugged Zhuo tight and the cat purred.

Yoruichi frowned and lay downbeside Si who was already dozing.

Soi chuckled and lay down. Zhuo crawled off her stomach and curled up next to Si.

_'What a ride...'_

**'Quite. You still have a lot of things you should ask.'**

Soi hummed and closed her eyes.

* * *

**[A/N:] Sorry for any errors **

**In love and Outdone is a song title by Letters & Lights. It's a little sad but a great song.**


	12. Chapter 12

**[A/N:] I....dunno...I don't own Bleach?**

.:_Thought_:.

.:Regular speech:.

**.:Zanpakuto:.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 .:So This Means...?:.**

"Soi...Soi?" Yoruichi shook the captain gently.

"What?" She didn't roll over.

"...Are you mad at me?"

"I can't say I'm not upset. But you explained your reason...I suppose I have no reason to hold a grudge."

"But things won't be like they were will they?"

"Eventually maybe...but it'll take time."

Yoruichi was silent.

"...I know you understand."

Yoruichi nodded. "I do. We're something like strangers aren't we?"

"For now...yes..."

"I see."

Yoruichi sat back and lifted Si into her arms.

Si made a face and yawned. "Ooo?" She squirmed in Yoruichi's arms.

Soi sat up slowly. She held out her open hands. Yoruichi handed Si over and the baby giggled and poked her tongue out at Soi.

Yoruichi frowned. "I think she likes you more than me."

"No...I don't think so. I think she's just social." Soi smiled.

Yoruichi laughed. "Maybe so."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Si sat on the bed. Soi crouched on the floor in front of her. Si was now five months old.

Soi clapped her hands and Si copied the action. Then squealed and kicked her small legs.

Yoruichi was sitting behind Si. She's cropped her hair a little below shoulder length. She didn't want it to short. "Si?"

The child looked up at her. "Say mama."

"Da-da-da." Si giggled.

Soi smiled. "She's trying."

Yoruichi laughed. "At least there's that."

Their relationship still had a long way to go. But for the most part it was almost back to normal.

And Soi loved Si. The baby was obviously attatched to her. She'd even take the little one with her to the office now and then.

Unohana and Isane were both more than happy to see her for a check up. Yoruichi was surprised that Si wasn't afraid of needles.

The goddess had asked for a blood test for Si and Soi. The results had yet to reach her.

Soi picked up the small child and balanced her on her hip. "Say mama."

"Ma-ma-ma." Si chanted.

Yoruichi sucked her teeth. "Why does she always listen to you?"

"Ma-ma-ma!" Si chanted and reached for Yoruichi.

"She's calling you." Soi smiled.

Yoruichi took the baby when someone knocked on the apartment door.

Soi went to answer it.

"Da-da-da!" Si shouted.

Soi chuckled as she opened the door. Isane was on the other side. "Oh...Um...what are you doing here?" Soi asked awkwardly.

"Here." Isane held out a small yellow package. "Have a good afternoon Captain Soi Fon." Isane bowed and took her leave.

Soi closed the door and went back into the bedroom.

Yoruichi looked up from Si was was trying to grab at her hair. "What is it?"

"Isane just gave this to me."

Yoruichi took it and opened it with Si sitting on her lap playing with her little feet.

"Remember that blood sample they took?" Yoruichi said absently.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"These are the results of the blood test for you and Si to find something out."

"Which is...?"

Yoruichi set the pack down. "You're her other parent. Or her...what do we say Si?"

"Da-da-da!" Si shouted and clapped her hands.

Soi just stood there. "What?"

Si started whining as she reached for Soi. "Da-da-da!!" She squealed.

"Uhh..." Soi stepped up to the bed and took Si. The baby cuddled up to her chest. "Da-da-da..." Si poked her tongue out.

Soi chuckled and sat next to Yoruichi who put her head on Soi's other shoulder.

"So this means?..." Soi started.

"We're gunna have to try harder."

"...Some family..."

Yoruichi laughed. "It's small but it's sweet!" Zhuo jumped onto Yoruichi's lap and the goddess scratched behind her ears.

Soi smiled. "I think we'd be the perfect family."

Yoruichi blushed. "So this means we're a family silly."

Soi nodded. She kissed Si's forhead and she giggled and opened and closed her hands.

Yoruichi laughed and Soi grinned. Zhuo mewled and hopped off the bed.

**'Awww how sweet!'**

**'Heh...Oh what a wacky place.'**

**'Always more to come!' **

The soul weapons laughed to themselves and their master plan.

**END**

* * *

**[A/N:] There will be a sequel! XD But I have an Idea for a Blood Plus story. A sequel to Dofferent Blood...so deal! XP Lol!!**


End file.
